First and Last
by Hakuo and Kagami and Seiji
Summary: Luke was thinking about his future when a certain whitehaired pilot knock on his door. Asch x Luke rated M for lemon.


**Title: First and Last **

**Pairing: Asch x Luke**

**Genre: Romance **

**Rating: M**

** Disclaimer: I don't own TotA, I just enjoy making up stories about it...  
**

**Summary: Luke wondered about his future when a certain white haired pilot come to his door during the night. **

Going to Eldrant, beat up Van, free Lorelei, meet Asch, saved the world and dying were the only thing that filled Luke von Fabre can think during his stay in Chesedonia. Just a moment before he told Tear that today was the best day in his life, and now, he was lying on his bed thinking about all depressing things, like dying for example. Luke turned around on his bed only to find his cheagle pet, Mieu. The small blue Thing breathed heavily as it snores gently in its sleep, which then added to the list why Luke couldn't sleep tonight. He wanted badly to get up and ask Guy for a spar, but the said noble was already out like a light. Besides, Jade already told him to get some rest before he used his hyper-resonance tomorrow. Thinking of hyper-resonance made Luke then wandered his mind on a certain red-head, a—or rather was a—God-General, his twin, and his original.

_Gah I need to sleep!_Luke thought desperately. When he closed his green eyes, soft knock could be heard from his door. Luke's first option was to ignore it and head back to sleep. But as the knocks become more intense, Luke was forced to open his eyes again and walked out to the door. _Who want to wake me up in the middle of the night anyway?_ He thought grimly. He ran a hand on his red mess of a head before opening the door and shouted, "What?!" Not to mention he put on his best scowling face.

Surprise was definitely on Luke's list of expressions that time. In front of him was a young man with a slightly spiked hair of silver-white color clad in blue jacket and grey pants. He came out with a smile, but upon seeing Luke's scowling face, Ginji could only muttered, "Umm… hello..." very nervously. He already had Asch in a very scary and bad temper with his all this time, he just hoped his replica wouldn't be an exact copy on his behavior. "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry, sir. Did I wake you up?"

Luke could only sigh then, "No, I was just about to sleep when you knocked on my door." He said a little bit irritated. "If you're looking for your sister, she's not here."

"Umm… no, I'm here to see you," at this Luke could only raise a brow, so the pilot continued, "Actually, I come to fetch you. Asch's the one who want to see you."

"Huh? What does he want now?" Luke asked confuse, though he intended to make it a sounded irritated. "Can he just contact me with the telepathic thing?" nevertheless Luke still come out and followed Ginji after he closed the door quietly, afraid he might wake someone up.

"No, he just wants to meet you personally. There's something urgent he wants to talk about." By this time the two of them was already outside the inn and headed for the bazaar. The pilot then led them out of the city, where two big airships stood, one black and the other was white. They walked up to the black one and once inside Ginji sat on the pilot seat and started the engine, while Luke sat on one of the passenger seat. "Asch is waiting at the Tower of Rem, don't want your stupid friends to meddle he said."

The Albiore III flew up steadily as they headed to the said tower where Luke and Asch had cleared out the miasma sometimes before. As they flew, Luke could see the tiny freckles of towns below and big white moon somewhere in the background. _I wonder what Asch want with me today? _

Once they arrived at the white tower, Ginji lowered the Albiore gently on the ground, then opened the door. "Asch's waiting on the top of the tower," the white-haired pilot said. "I'll be waiting here,"

Luke nodded before stepped out to the field and entered the white tower. It was freezing that night, and him only wearing his white coat that showed off his muscled stomach didn't help much. He then began cursing, mostly about Asch and the others were about him not wearing anything warmer.

Anyway, the swordsman entered the tower and then to the elevator. Once he was safely inside, the elevator began move upwards and finally stopped at the topmost floor. Here Luke could see his original, sitting with his back facing him. Luke walked forward and flopped next to Asch, "So… what is it that you want to talk about?"

"You're late reject," Asch grumbled without looking at the new person beside him.

Luke grumbled at Asch's bad mood, he's still wondering how Asch could be his original when they're nothing alike. But then Ion and Sync and Florian were nothing alike either. Maybe the fomicry couldn't make two perfect copies after all. Turning back to Asch, Luke crossed his arms over his chest. "So… you didn't answer my question,"

Asch fell silent for a moment before turning to look at his replica. "Who said I want to talk to you?"

"Ginji," Luke's answer was full with question and irritate. He still couldn't figure out how Asch's head worked sometimes. "Look, I don't come here to receive your unreasonable comment. If you have nothing to say, I'm leaving," he was ready to stand up, but Asch shot his hand and yanked him back down.

"I didn't say I don't have anything to say, I'm just asking, you idiot,"

Annoyed Luke sat down cross-leg facing away from Asch, "Then hurried up. I don't have every time in the world to listen to you," he grumbled and not just about Asch but about the cold weather too.

Asch still fell silent and stared into space ahead of him. When Luke thought the other man won't say anything he spoke, "I too don't have much time left to listen to your babble." His tone was flat but if Luke bothered to listen to it carefully he could catch a hint of sadness in it. "I believed I already told you my time is running out." He spoke so low that Luke had to strain to ear just to hear it. "Tomorrow Van will surely meet his end," this he said out loud and clear.

_That's one thing I can agree on, _Luke thought. He then looked up to the sky and flopped down on the floor. He then brought one hand up "My time is running out too you know,"

Asch then looked beside him and noticed his replica's head just beside his log, "What do you mean by that?" He intended to make it to sound rude and demanding like usual, but it ended up sounded confused.

Luke brought down his hand and placed it on top of his bare stomach, shielding it from the chilly wind. He thought for a moment as to tell Asch or not about him dying. But seeing nothing bad would come out of it, he began to tell his twin, "My fonons are separating," he started, "The hyperresonance we inflicted to neutralize the miasma caused that." He didn't know why he can tell Asch about this but not to his friends, "Now we're both dying," Luke glance his green eyes sideways to catch a look on Asch's face. There he thought he saw what's so different about them—beside the hair length of course.

Somehow, he could see now that their personality was a bit similar, if not the same. But there are different reasons to that. Asch was grumpy because Luke took over his life and Luke in the other was grumpy because of the imprisonment he had in his life. He somewhat shaped into a grumpy person and a little bratty because of that. But there's something quite different about them, and Luke thought it was their eyes. Asch's green eyes were hardened due to his anger and harsh experiences. He was mature in every side. Luke's green eye were round in innocence, thanks to his short age, he was only seven anyway.

Back to the tower, Asch could only gaze at his replica before laying down himself. Now his face was level with Luke's stomach just like his replica to his own. He looked at the starlit sky and sighed, "This is ridiculous," he said clear and loud, "I still don't want to die with so many things I haven't done."

Luke could only agree on that, "Yeah I didn't even get a chance to get married," he didn't know what possessed him to say that, but it came out anyway.

Asch scoffed at that. He really wanted to laugh, but think he still needed to keep his grumpy image, "Is that your regret?"

Luke could feel his own face heating up, because of the embarrassment. "What's wrong with that?" he retaliated, "What's your regret anyway? Like it would be better," he tried his best to glare at Asch from his lying position.

This made Asch sat back up, he didn't glance back at Luke and stared at the sky instead. Even from his lying position, Luke could see a faint blush on Asch's face. "I just want to tell someone I care about my feeling, that's all." Asch scoffed. He wouldn't let Luke saw him blushing, though it was kinda a bit late then.

This particular subject brought Luke's attention, so he sat up and look at Asch, "Who? Natalia? Well I do remember you proposed her,"

At this Asch glared at Luke, "Not her! I wouldn't want anything to do with that girl. Besides I never really asked here like 'Will you marry me?' or something. So I never really proposed her."

"Okay calm down, geez," Luke said irritated, suddenly a thought came to him. "Surely you didn't ask me here to confess your feelings right? I mean seriously, you should just tell whoever this girl is and confess to her instead," he said, feeling like a parent lecturing his child.

"I never said it was a girl." Asch mumbled.

"Oh so it's a guy. Who? Guy?" He asked innocently. He however didn't expect Asch to strangle him and pinned him down so sudden he didn't have the time to think what happened. "Hey!" he protested. However seeing Asch growled on top pf him, with his face red with anger, Luke knew better that to piss him off, if he still wanted to get out of the tower alive, of course. "Man I'm sorry if I offended you," he said rather desperate.

Asch still growled with anger and ignoring whatever Luke just said to him. "It's not that you idiot!" he shouted so loud that Luke wondered if Ginji could hear him, "If I like him I would ask for him instead, you stupid!"

Still confused Luke said, "Then why the hell did you bring me here for?"

"Don't you have any brain at all," Asch shouted again. Luke was about to protest and shouted at him, but he never got the chance. Something had forced his mouth to shut. He began panicking then before he realized it was Asch's lips covering his own, _What the hell?! _He thought to himself. He still didn't let go or fight back at that one. When he began to register what happened, the lips were gone, much to his dismay.

"If you still don't understand, then you must be really stupid," Asch commented, face bright red from anger and whatever it was he was feeling right now.

After a long time, Luke could finally gain his voice again, "But why? How? I mean we're the same, right?"

"You're the one who said we're different!" Asch said a little irritated, "Even if we're the same, maybe I'm just a little narcissist, liking myself. You got problem with that!"

Being taunted and shouted at like that, Luke couldn't help but squeak a little 'no'. He was still afraid of his original after all, "So, now you already confess, can I go back now?" he asked still a little nervous.

"Oh no, it's not even started," here Asch showed his best evil smirked and leaned down so his breathe tickled Luke's face. The replica could only stared back nervously and gulped down, for he knew whatever Asch had in mind won't be pretty at all.

Luke was getting really scared as Asch actually kissed him again with much force than before. But what scared him the most was the hands that roaming through his back and stomach. It was unreasonably distracting and weird. He couldn't protest about it though, thanks to Asch's lips that covered his own, and in seconds the original's tongue was all over his mouth. It felt good though, so Luke didn't complain much.

When Asch finally let go of his mouth, Luke took the time to breathe properly again. It had to stop again when he felt something wet and warm attacking his neck, licking and sucking it gently and harshly at the same time. He was about to questioned the man when he felt something painfully on his lower part.

"Asch! What the—wait don't touch that—hey that's hurt—oh god—stop doing it!" Luke was painfully aware that his face was crimson, thanks to Asch that is. He couldn't help but let out a pleasurable moan when Asch sucking at his shoulder while adding a little nip of bite here and there. Unconsciously he grabbed on his original's back gripping the uniform he wore in a death grip.

"I see you enjoyed our little game?" Asch said smirking light, which reminded Luke of Jade which then made the situation even scarier than before.

"What in the world are you trying too—wait I told you to—hey stop it—can't you grab anything else—listen to me damn it!!" At this point of time Luke grabbed Asch's hand and yanked it away from between his legs. "Are you trying to rape me!" he asked angrily, face still flushed red, probably now it's the same as his hair.

"It's not rape if you're willing," Asch answered slyly.

"What the?" And the hand was now gripping the white fabric of Luke's coat before forcefully yanked it, and took off his black shirt, revealing Luke's bare chest. "Oi, what are you doing?!" And what he got for an answer was a forceful kissed on the lips and hands that roaming down his topless. Even now, Luke already knew there was no point on going against Asch. The older one wouldn't let him go at any rate, so it might be best to just enjoyed it.

Driving only by instinct, Luke held on to Asch's red hair while they kissed and not only that he too shot his tongue forward as he explored Asch's inner mouth. There's no way he would let Asch dominated him. Once they're done kissing, they looked back at each other, staring at their reflection that same yet different at the same time. Luke then tugged at Asch's robe as if he was saying, 'take it off, why I need to be the only one not wearing anything.'

Slowly and carefully, Asch took off his articles of clothing and threw it to the floor. After removing his swords and gloves completely, Asch smiled at Luke as if he was saying 'now we're even'. Then he continued what he was doing before Luke interrupted him.

After wetting his dry lips hungrily, Asch leaned downward and satisfied his lust by licking Luke's bare chest, smearing his saliva all over. The younger of the two could only get all worked up beneath the touch and unconsciously arched his hips upward, which the touched Asch, made both of them groaned or moaned in unison.

"Where in the world did you learn all of this?" Luke asked between his pants when Asch still working his way down his smooth body, sucking and licking all over the place. He swore when they're done they'll need some good shower before go to sleep. There's no way he would wake up wet with sweat and saliva.

Asch stopped his work and looked at Luke in a little annoyance, "Huh? How the hell should I know that?" he said a little angry that Luke interrupted him. "Who cares about that anyway, as long as we enjoyed it," here he captured Luke's lips again in a sweet kiss, not harsh like before. "Now can I continue?" seeing his replica nodded his head, Asch smirked and sucking on Luke's sweet spot.

Soon the tensions grew higher and the temperature suddenly became too hot for both of them. Couldn't contain his self any longer, Asch tugged on Luke's waist band and unbuckled the leather belt there. Luke could only stare in half dazed and unfocused eyes. He didn't know what it was that he needed then, but he knew he wanted something. And he was pretty positive that Asch could satisfy whatever it was that he wanted.

The buckle was gone and the black pants were yanked from Luke's feet, exposing his red boxers. Here Asch grounded their hips together, feeling their arousals touching, which then earned another series of moaning and groaning and those good things that made Asch wanted to finish his job right there right now. Seeing as Luke didn't protest to whatever he was doing, in fact the red head was seemed to quite enjoying it, Asch took off the boxer, made the one beneath him completely nude.

Luke shivered as the cold wind blew over his naked body. He really needed something warm and he knew where to get that right now. Reaching his hands upward, Luke pulled on Asch's red hair and brought him down so they could engage in another fierce kiss. It was of course heated his body again, which was good for him at that moment.

Knew that he couldn't take this torture or pleasure much longer, Asch took off his pants also and stripped himself from whatever clothing he had left. Once they're both completely nude, Asch rolled Luke's body over so the replica lay on his stomach. Luke then looked up at him questioningly. The older one smiled reassuringly and inserted one finger down to Luke's opening, made Luke gasped.

"What the hell was that for?!" Luke asked angrily, he really wanted to get up and screamed at Asch's face but due to his hurting ass, he couldn't move an inch.

"Just shut up will you!" Asch shouted angrily. "I'm just doing my job! Now be quite!"

Luke shut his mouth then and huffed in his position. Asch however didn't waste any more time and inserted another finger. Luke gasped at this, but didn't say anything, besides it was not that really bad. Asch continued his finger one by one until he thought it was good to go.

"Are you done yet?" Luke asked still impatient.

"No, I'm not even started." Asch answered.

"Hurry then,"

"Fine!"

Asch thrust downed in a quite slow motion enjoying the moment he was in. Luke however couldn't help but writhed in pain as Asch's member entered him. It was painful, but pleasurable in the same time. But to him it was still hurt.

"Asch, move faster, damn it!" Luke shouted.

Asch couldn't help but smirked and obliged to his replica's words. He did fasten his pace and added his forced into it. He smiled at Luke's moaned and pleading for more and more. It was kinda cute to see his replica beg like that. He decided to tease Luke however, by changing his pace every now and then. Luke groaned at this, but as the one who was being in the bottom he knew he shouldn't protest too much and just accept whatever pleasure Asch gave him.

"Nnnnhh… it's hurt," Luke moaned in pain after a several hard thrusts. He whimpered as Asch didn't hear his word and forced to clench his fist in a deadly grip that it drew his blood. "Asch stop! It's freaking hurt!" he shouted finally after Asch finished his climax inside him which then somehow forced him to do the same.

After finished with what he needed to do, Asch finally recognized Luke's cries off pain. He rolled Luke's body over gently and looked at the tear streaked face. He couldn't forget how his heart clenched in pain to see his beloved cried. Gently he ran his fingers on Luke's red cheek and wiped off the tears away. He too whispered some soothing words to help Luke ease whatever pain he was having right now. Once Luke had calmed down he kissed the replica's forehead gently before smiling.

"It was hurt you jerk!" Luke spat, but smiled otherwise. He took a grip of Asch's hair that fell of his shoulder as he bent down and kissed him on the lips. Luke then decided that there's nothing tastier than Asch's bitter sweet lips. Sure it was not sweet like candy but the bitterness was the one that attracted him the most. It fit Asch's completely, he decided.

"Heh, glad you're enjoying it," Asch ruffled Luke's red hair and smiled. He then stood up and walked to gather his discarded clothing.

Luke still couldn't believe what he had done with Asch. From all of people in the whole Auldrant, he never thought that his first time would be with his original. He once thought that it would be with girls, like Tear or Natalia, not that he had plan for that. Besides he didn't mind being with Asch, the God-General seemed to know how to make him feel irritated yet ecstatic at the same time. In fact he was quite enjoying their activity, even though now his ass hurt like hell.

From the corner of his eyes, Luke could see Asch putting his maestro robe and his other pieces of clothing again before combing his hand through his red lock that glistened in the moonlight. The original then belted his sword before throwing Luke's clothes on top of his bare body.

"Get dress before you catch cold, stupid!" Asch shouted as he loomed over Luke who still sprawled on the floor. Luke however couldn't help but smile at Asch's rude talking. At least now he knew Asch called him that just to tease him, it's more like a pet name actually.

"I can't, I'm too tired," Luke intended to glare, but it came out as a cute pout, at least that was what Asch thought about it.

"Come on, don't act like a baby,"

"Hey, I'm only seven, it's normal to act childish." Luke scowled, "besides, you're not the one who was being bumped by a maniac," he added. At that time he swore he saw Asch's cheek turned pink.

"Fine do whatever you want, I'm leaving."

After series of arguments and shouting in the night, Asch somehow ended up helping Luke wore his clothes. When he noticed Luke shivered in the cold he could only snicker.

"Why are you wearing such revealing clothes anyway?"

"How should I know, I'm not the one who make the clothes. I don't have any other choice!"

"Yeah, sure right, whatever," Asch then helped Luke back to his feet and helped him walked to the elevator. Ginji was fast asleep when they returned to the Albiore. Asch shook him awake and ordered him to take them to Chesedonia, where Luke left his friends.

Before entering the trade city, Luke looked back to Asch who stood in front of the Albiore waiting for him to get out of his sight. Before Luke headed inside the city, he threw his arms around his original and gave Asch a sweet kiss.

"We'll meet again tomorrow, right?" Luke said.

"Yeah, of course. Now go before your friends start to notice you're missing."

Luke unwounded his arms and ran to the city. In the back of his mind he got feelings that this would be their last time together as something more than friends. Unfortunate for him, what he thought might actually come true. But then again if that really happened at least he didn't have to wonder if his original really hated him like he always bragged about. What he needed to do now was get a good night sleep fill with nice dreams about his beloved twins.


End file.
